


Sake Of The Song

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Broken Bones, Canon Compliant Child Abduction, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Romance, Simon Lewis Plays the Guitar, Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Jace has lived his whole life alone in his tower, unable to fly.His only company the birds, and his father.Until a mysterious stranger arrives.(((I want to clarify, that the non-con is *very* vague. There’s two scenes, one is a two sentence mention, the other is a blink and you’ll miss it implication. I wanted to be sure the warning was there, because I know that even that much can be triggering for some people, and I don’t want to push or trick anyone into reading things that will make them uncomfortable, but I also don’t want to scare people away who might otherwise be fine.)))This story is no worse than the show itself, or a Grimm fairy tale. For point of reference.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Valentine Morgenstern/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fairy Tale Retelling





	Sake Of The Song

* * *

When Queen Céline of Idris became pregnant, the entire kingdom rejoiced.

When the queen became ill, the entire kingdom sought a cure.

It was one man, Lord Valentine, who managed to provide what they needed. An elixir that he proclaimed was given to him by the angels themselves. A gift for the special prince to come.

And when the boy was born, he was as beautiful as an angel, himself. With golden blonde hair, one bright blue eye and one honey brown, and the softest wings with falcon markings.

But less than a week after the prince was born, his parents awoke one morning to find him gone. Distraught, they led a search of the entire kingdom. But the baby was nowhere to be found. And no one heard from Lord Valentine ever again.

~*~

Jace sat at his piano, absentmindedly tapping at the keys. Not playing any song in particular. He grinned as a little red blur zipped into the cup he left on the windowsill every morning.

“Good morning, Clary.” He said brightly. Jace didn’t have any visitors except for his father. His only friends were the three birds that visited him sometimes. A raven he named Alec, a starling called Izzy, and Clary the hummingbird.

She was a red and orange little thing, iridescent feathers shimmering in the light like a flame. Jace liked to leave the last bit of his orange juice for her.

Jace moved over to the window, sat on the cushioned seat, and picked up the cup. He watched his friend have her breakfast and gazed out over the forest. He could see the mountains past the trees.

He had spent his whole life in his tower. The only entrance or exit the large north facing window, about a hundred feet above the ground.

Too keep him safe.

That’s what his father told him.

Jace was too special, too important, too precious to risk anyone else getting their hands on him. That’s why his father clipped his wings.

For his own good.

Jace had never flown before. Never seen anything beyond his tower. Sometimes his birds would bring him flowers, and stones, and sea shells from far away. He imagined sometimes, what the world was like. His father told him it was cold, and harsh, and cruel. That Jace was lucky to be so safe and cared for. But still he wondered.

He carried the cup with his tiny friend back over to the piano, and began playing one of his favorite melodies. It was light and soft, and made him feel the way the spring breeze did.

Clary buzzed around him, flitting to his hands and around his shoulders, before settling down and perching on his head. He laughed as he kept playing, making up nonsense rhymes to sing with the music.

He didn’t notice the rustling at the window, or the boots hitting the floor.

“There’s something on your head.” His father’s exasperated voice sounded over the music.

Jace froze, and Clary stirred, wings buzzing, she darted about the room before disappearing back out the window.

“Just a bird.” Jace said quietly, staring at his hands.

“Pointless creatures. Always in the way. I don’t know why you like them so much.” Valentine huffed, removing his jacket and shaking out his large blood red wings.

“You have Lilith.” Jace whispered petulantly, side eyeing the Great Horned Owl now perched on his bookshelf. She liked to scare him away from his window. He always had trouble sleeping when she was there. Sometimes she would perch on his wing. It wasn’t like when his friends did it. It hurt.

“Lilith is useful. She helps me hunt and keep you safe. Your little... pests aren’t good for anything.”

“They love me.” Jace winced as the words left his mouth, knowing he shouldn’t have said it out loud.

His father was in front of him in an instant. He slapped him hard across the face, and grabbed his chin, forcing his head up to look him in the eye.

“No one loves you but me. You’re _mine_.”

“Yes, father.” Jace gasped out hurriedly. Valentine’s face softened and he sighed, pressing a kiss to Jace’s forehead before crossing back to the other side of the room.

“Come here, angel.”

He sat down in the large arm chair by the fire, and Jace hurried over to him. Kneeling on the floor, he removed his father’s boots and handed him the brush from the basket next to the chair.

He turned and sat, facing the fire, as his father untied Jace’s hair from its braid, and began brushing it out. The golden waves fell a few inches past his shoulders. His father loved his hair.

“Was that a new song you were playing?”

“No. Same old one. Just new words.”

“Hm. Not bad.”

Jace grinned at the praise. “I could play for you, if you want.” He offered tentatively.

“Not tonight, I think.” Valentine set the brush down and kissed the top of his head. “This past week was difficult. Just sit with me.”

Jace didn’t know how his powers worked. His father said it was too complicated for him to understand. He knew his blood was special. He knew that he healed quickly and rarely grew tired. He knew that his father could be healed and revitalized by it through touch. He knew that there were people who would want to use him. He knew he was only safe in his tower.

Jace curled up in his father’s lap, head tucked under his chin. He sighed softly as Valentine rubbed his back, massaging the tender skin where his wings connected.

“Your birthday is coming up. Eighteen is an important age. Would you like something special?”

“Ummm. Books? New throwing knives?”

His father chuckled. “That’s what you ask for every year. Nothing else?”

“Well...” Jace chewed his lip. “My flight feathers are going to grow back again soon.” He said quietly, almost to himself. “I’d like to learn how-“

“Jonathan!” His father growled. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Just for a day or two!” Jace pleaded. “Just so I can-“

“It isn’t safe.”

“I just-“ Jace yelped as his father grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

“Don’t argue with me.” Valentine growled. “I decide what’s best.”

“Yes, father! I’m sorry.” Jace’s eyes watered. He hated when his father was angry.

Valentine relaxed his grip and cupped the back of Jace’s head, cupping his cheek with his other hand. “You are my most prized possession. My greatest creation. I will not risk you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father.”

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you too.”

“It’s time for bed. Go get ready, I’ll be there in a moment.”

As Jace stripped down and washed up, he thought about what else he wanted for his birthday. There wasn’t anything. Not really. To fly. To meet new people, have human friends. Freedom.

He climbed into bed and thought about the shells Alec would bring him sometimes. Strange and beautiful. He didn’t know how far away the sea was. But he thought he’d like to see it.

His father slid into the bed, pressing up behind him, his wing draping over them and his arm tight around his waist. “I won’t let anyone take you from me.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Jace’s wing. “You’re mine. No one will ever love you like I do. No one would ever treat you so well.”

“I know.” Jace whispered. “I’ll never leave. I won’t let anyone take me. I promise.”

Valentine took him roughly that night, as he always did whenever Jace brought up going outside. Hands pressing bruises into his wrists. Teeth on his neck. Pinning him down and reminding him of his place.

He could hear Lilith move from the bookshelf to the wardrobe. _She_ was allowed to fly. Allowed to leave and trusted to return.

Jace didn’t sleep that night. He still couldn’t think of what to ask for his birthday.

~*~*~*~

Jace liked to play cheerful music when he was sad. There was a song in one of his oldest books. It was called Sake Of The Song. It had a beat and a tempo that sounded like it would be delightful to dance to.

Jace was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the thump of something landing on the roof. But he heard the music that came soon after. The song he was playing, but different. A different instrument. Jace had never heard anything but his piano before. His heart thumped wildly as he started the song over from the beginning. The strange instrument outside played in time with him.

And then a man’s voice began to sing.

“ _The moon must be an angel, her halo surely heaven sent_

_Watching from above should the bells forget to ring_

_And we but lonely travelers, following a ray of light_

_All become the same when we begin to sing_

_Round and round we all go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Heaven meets on the earth_

_For the sake of the song--For the sake of the song_

_Could you ever fly without the fear of falling?_

_Does the night bird cease just because it's dawn?_

_Could a candle burn with any less resilience?_

_Should we never love for the fear that it may fade?_

_Round and round we all go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Heaven meets on the earth_

_For the sake of the song--For the sake of the song-----_

_Could you ever be just for the sake of being?_

_Could a melody ever be wrong?_

_Could you ever sing just for the sake of singing?_

_Set your spirit free for the sake of the song---_

_Round and round we all go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Heaven meets on the earth_

_For the sake of the song_

_Round and round we all go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Heaven meets on the earth_

_For the sake of the song-_

_For the sake of the song_

_For the sake of the song----_ “

The voice held the final note as the music faded away. Jace let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His hands shook but his feet were steady as he got up and walked to the window.

“Hello?” He called out, impressed with how firm his voice was. He picked up a knife from the shelf next to the window seat. “Who’s there?”

“You know, I’ve been all over Idris and Edom, and I have never come across this place!” The voice was deeper speaking than it was singing. “Do you live here? The view is amazing. You know, I hate going through those mountains, but from here, they’re beautiful!”

Jace opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words. He had never met anyone before. He didn’t know what to do. He was terrified. But it was a _person_. A _real person_. It was thrilling.

“Who are you?” He tried. A rustling sound was all the warning he had before a lanky figure dropped down and leaned in his window, grinning.

“I’m Simon!” He chirped happily. “Who are you?”

“I- I’m... I’m Jace.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jace.” Simon stepped onto the window seat, folding his brown sparrow wings behind him. “Was that you playing the piano?”

“... Yes...?”

“You’re good!”

“I’m the best. My playing is perfect. Father made sure of it.”

“How do you mean?” Simon tilted his head, a strange frown on his face. It was a pretty face. With a mop of tangled brown hair above it, and a large green scarf beneath it. Jace blinked rapidly and shook his head, he’d been staring at him so intently, he’d barely noticed the question.

“He taught me. I practiced every day. And every time I made a mistake, father would break the offending finger, and have me start from the beginning.”

“He did what?!” Simon’s shout was shrill and angry, causing Jace to flinch.

“I heal quickly!” He explained. “Father says-“ he snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. “I didn’t make many mistakes, anyway.”

“No, I’ll bet not.” Simon mused, darkly.

“Is that a guitar?” Jace pointed at the instrument hanging at Simon’s back. “I’ve seen pictures, but I’ve never heard one before.”

“Yes. I’m a bard for the court of Idris.” A smile graced his lips again. “Among other things.”

“What other things?” Jace’s eyes widened. It sounded exciting. He was all at once overcome with how dreadfully dull his life was. This man. He lived a life. A real life. Full of freedom, and music, and travel. He entertained royalty, and navigated mountain ranges.

“Well, that’s privileged, top secret information. And if I told you, my partner would not hesitate to tear me limb from limb.” His voice grew dark and serious before he grinned and reached into his pocket. “Though, it would take her quite some time!” He pulled out his hand and held it up, opening it. “Though she be vicious, she is tiny.”

“Oh!” Jace laughed. The mouse in Simon’s hand was barely as long as the width of his hand. Jace reached out to touch her, only to feel a sharp pain in his finger. He yelped and pulled his hand away as Simon gasped.

“Maia! That’s not how we greet new people!” He put her back in his pocket and smiled sheepishly at Jace. “I’m sorry. She has what the king calls ‘a fiery spirit’ and his mother calls ‘a fucking attitude problem’.”

Jace laughed, sucking on his wounded finger. “I like her.”

“The dowager Queen?” Simon asked, confused.

“Maia.” Jace clarified.

“Let me see that. I know the wounds she can inflict.” He reached out, but Jace shook his head, pulling his finger out of his mouth and holding it up.

“All better.”

“That’s so strange...” Simon squinted at the proffered digit. “She always breaks the skin.”

“She did.” Jace shrugged and brought his hand down. “I told you. I heal fast.”

“You're a very interesting person, Jace." Simon declared, grinning. "I was on my way to Brooklyn, I have to meet with someone, but I don't have to be back to Alicante for a while yet. You should come with me. I'm meeting the guy in a tavern, you and I could get drinks after. You can tell me more about yourself." His smile seemed to light up the room.

"I can't." Jace admitted miserably. "Father doesn't allow me to leave the tower. It's too dangerous."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Simon grumbled. "You've never snuck out?"

Jace stared at the floor, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I can't." He opened his wings, revealing the missing flight feathers. "The only way in and out is that window, and I can't fly. I don't even know how."

Simon's face crumpled. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's for my own good."

"When is your father home?"

Jace shrugged. "He comes and goes. Last time he left he said he'd be back in about a week. So... another few days."

Simon nodded. "Can I come back tonight? I have to take this meeting. But I want to see you again."

Jace's heart skipped a beat and began to race. "Yeah! Yeah. Yes. I'd like to see you again, too."

Simon reached into his bag and produced a blue stone the size of his hand. When he passed it over, Jace could see that it was some kind of raw jewel or crystal.

"It's a sapphire." Simon explained. "I'm guessing your father wouldn't approve of me visiting you. And... you might change your mind. So. If you want me to visit, put the stone in the window. I'll come back tonight, and, if it's not there, I'll leave. If it is there, I'll come in. Sound good?"

Jace laughed and nodded. "It's like one of my books! Spies and clandestine meetings. Secret codes." He held the sapphire to his chest. "Just... if it's not there. It won't mean I don't want to see you ever again. Something might just— what I mean is..."

"I'll try again." Simon agreed.

They just stared and grinned at each other, before Simon gave in to the fact that he really had to go.

~*~

Jace sat in the window seat, staring at the sapphire. It was completely raw and uncut, as though Simon had just plucked it from the mountain on his way through. Which… Maybe he had. The smoother, clearer edges of it reflected the setting sun. Jace was smiling so wide, it hurt. He didn’t know if it was because Simon was the first person he ever met, but there was something about the other boy that had Jace invigorated. He was so kind and calm. Jace felt at ease around him.

He heard the flapping of wings first. And then, Simon was there, standing in his window, grin taking over his face.

“You came back.” Jace marveled.

“I said I would.” Simon sat on the opposite side of the window seat, pressing their legs together. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. My mysterious new friend.”

Jace barked out a laugh. “Me?! You’re the one with wild adventures and secret meetings. I just… Live here.” He gestured at the room.

“Oh yeah. Sweet boy in a tower in the middle of nowhere, with clipped wings, healing powers, and a very concerning father.” Simon snorted. “Not mysterious or interesting at all.”

Jace cocked his head. “What’s concerning about my father?”

Simon stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “You deserve so much more than this, Jace. So much better. You’re incredible.” He reached out and brushed his hand over Jace’s cheek. Jace blushed and pulled away, unable to stop smiling.

“Do you wanna play some music?”

Simon grinned and nodded.

~*~

Night had long since fallen when Simon had to leave.

“I’ll come back tomorrow. Leave the jewel out if it’s safe.” Jace nodded, and when Simon turned to leave, Jace grabbed his arm. He tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words. Finally, Simon smiled and cupped Jace’s cheek in his hand. Moving slowly, he pressed their lips together, kissing him gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~*~

He came back the next day. And the next. And half the days the following week. He would always kiss him hello and goodbye. They would talk and play music together. Simon was a worthy chess opponent. Jace brought out his throwing knives and they had a competition. It was a tie.

The day before Jace’s birthday, Simon gave him a present. It was a book filled with maps, and drawings of towns and cities, forests and beaches.

“I know it’s not the same.” Simon said softly. “But you deserve to see the world.”

Jace’s eyes watered. Clutching the book to his chest, he pulled Simon closer, kissing him with all the passion he could express. “Will you give me one more present?” He asked quietly, pulling Simon towards the bed.

They undressed each other slowly, Simon unable to stop telling Jace how beautiful he was. Jace was in awe of Simon’s body. So similar and yet so different to his own or his father’s. He had scars and freckles. Jace traced each one with his fingertips and tongue. Simon’s hands were gentle, his movements slow. He carded his fingers through Jace’s feathers and kissed him like he was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He laid him out gently on the bed, kneeling between his legs as he worshiped every inch of him.

“Do you want me to make love to you?”

Jace had only ever seen it called that in his books. “Yes.” He gasped. “Please.”

Simon kissed him again as he opened him with his fingers. Slow. Gentle. Both of them savoring every moment, every sensation. When Simon finally took him, easy and steady, Jace’s legs around his waist, he pressed their foreheads together, staring into Jace’s mismatched eyes.

“I love you.” He told him, voice reverent and face earnest. Simon had such an honest face. A smile that lit the room. A voice like milk and honey. He was so kind, and gentle, and…

“I love you too.” Jace whispered. He had never felt anything like this before.

Simon made love to him like he could spend the rest of his life doing so, and intended to.

Afterwards, they lay tangled together on the bed, Simon’s wing wrapped around him protectively as he played with his hair.

The moment couldn’t last.

The thunderous flap of wings came just moments before Valentine came into the room, Lilith swooping in after him. Jace and Simon scrambled off the bed, Simon frantically throwing his pants back on as Jace held up his hands.

“Father, please! Don’t be angry!”

Valentine’s face was dark, eyes cold. “What is this?” He growled quietly.

“Valentine!” Simon shouted. They both turned to look at him. Jace’s eyes widened. He hadn’t told Simon his father’s name.

“Do you know him?” He asked weakly.

“We’ve never met. But I know his reputation. And I’ve seen enough drawings and paintings to know his face.” Simon’s own face was enraged. “I might’ve known. I _should’ve_ known.”

Before Jace could blink, Simon was crossing the room with a knife in his hand. Before Jace could say a word, Lilith was diving at Simon, her talons tearing at his face, gouging his eyes.

Jace shouted, throwing a knife at the owl, barley slicing her flailing wings. Valentine grabbed his arm before he could try again, and snapped it in half.

Suddenly, there was a blur of red and orange, and Lilith was shrieking in fear as a tiny hummingbird began stabbing at her with its long beak. Lilith flapped away from Simon, and Clary chased her right out the window.

Jace tried to stop his father as Valentine stormed towards Simon. But a blow to his face sent him to the floor.

Simon was on his knees, hands pressed to his bleeding face as a pained, wailing groan poured from him. As Jace pulled himself to his feet, Valentine grabbed one of Simon’s wings, and snapped the largest bone in half. The scream that ripped out of Simon’s throat was echoed by Jace.

“Father, please! Please stop!”

But Valentine wasn’t listening. He broke the other wing, and grabbed Simon by the neck, dragging him to the window.

“No!” Jace rushed at his father, grabbing at him, trying to stop him, only to be struck down again. He felt his cheek bone crack, and picked himself up just in time to see Valentine throw Simon out of the window.

Jace screamed, dropping back to the floor, his broken arm cradled to his stomach, his other hand covering his face. He knelt, sobbing, as Valentine stomped back over to him. Jace barely registered the hand hauling him up by his hair, and throwing him onto the bed.

Jace tried to push him away. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. That warm bright place Simon had been creating inside of him had gone cold and dark. A lump in his throat.

Valentine held him down by his neck and Jace barely registered the pain of it all. Nor the pain in his arm, in his face, or his heart. Everything had gone numb. His father was speaking, breath harsh with anger and exertion. Jace heard the words, but didn’t quite process them.

“You’re _mine_. _I_ made you. _I_ stole you. They never deserved you. You were always meant to be mine. I’ll never let anyone else have you.”

Jace didn’t know what that meant. But he understood. He was foolish to think things could be anything but what they were. Simon flew into his life and made him believe in something more. But he was gone.

Jace passed out at some point. And in the morning, he woke to his father petting his hair with a soft smile on his face.

“Do you understand, angel? You are my greatest creation. I’ll stop at nothing to keep you safe.”

“I understand.” Jace whispered, voice hollow.

The day turned to another. His arm healed. And then another. Finally, Valentine had to leave to get more food. Lilith hadn’t returned yet, so he had to hunt on his own. Jace watched him leave, and sat on the window seat. He thought of jumping. Looking down, he couldn’t see anything on the ground. He wondered if wolves had taken Simon’s body. Or if his father had done it while Jace slept.

He heard a squeak and looked down. A little brown harvest mouse stood on his foot.

“Maia!” Jace scooped her up in his hand and held her to his chest. “You’re okay! I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-!” She wiggled out of his grasp and climbed up to his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck. “I’m sorry.” He said again, softer this time. “This is all my fault. I should never have let him come back. I should’ve known this would happen.”

With a sigh, Jace picked up his sapphire. It still glittered in the light. He set it carefully in its place on the sill and crossed the room. Sitting at the piano, he tapped random keys, uncaring.

Without thinking of it, he began to play a song. He didn’t notice at first. Fingers finding the keys on their own, over and over. The third time in a row that he played it, he realized what it was. Sake Of The Song. The song he was playing when he met Simon. The first song they played together. Their song.

Over and over he played it. Tears falling down his face. He thought he could hear Simon’s voice quietly singing. Voice weak and raspy. Like a broken whisper. Except... he _could_ hear it. Jace stopped abruptly, jerking his hands away from the piano.

“No no, don’t stop. You’re almost at the part about the fear of falling.” A rough laugh was cut short by a cough, and Jace leapt up as he turned to look at the window.

Simon. Sitting on the window seat, leaning against the frame. Face torn and bloody. Wings broken, drooped awkwardly behind himself. His hands were dirty and scraped. A pained smile stretched his mouth. Jace could’ve sworn he was hallucinating. But....

“Simon!” He croaked. “You... how?”

“Turns out, broken wings aren’t completely useless. I was able to slow my fall, and grab onto the vines a bit. Not very sturdy, but enough save me. I hid in the woods to be sure your father wouldn’t finish the job. But... I wasn’t sure...” He took a breath. “I can’t see.” He whispered. “I couldn’t find my way back. And then...” He smiled. “I heard you. Your music. Our song. I followed it back. Climbed the side of the tower.”

“You should’ve....” Jace let out a sob, shaking his head. “Why would you come back? After all that. You know he’ll be back!”

“I had to see you again.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Or, well... you know what I mean. And I can stop him. I wasn’t prepared, I didn’t know it was him. But now... Do you still have my bag?” He stood and crossed the room on shaky legs, hands held up slightly to balance and guide himself.

Jace nodded absently and grabbed the bag he’d stashed between the piano and the wall. He placed it into Simon’s hands, standing close, studying his face. The injuries looked worse up close. The visible skin was pale and sweating. Simon’s breath was labored and weak. His hands were shaking.

“You’re dying.” Jace whispered, the tears coming back to choke him.

“No, no, I’m fine-“ Another cough shook through Simon’s chest. “I’m fine.” His voice was weak and broken. “I can beat him.” The bag fell from his hands, clattering to the floor. Simon sank down to sit next to it. Maia scrambled down from Jace’s shoulder and jumped onto Simon, nuzzling his hand. “ _There’s_ my girl.” He said quietly.

Jace knelt on the floor next to him and opened his bag. “Is there something in here that can help you?” He didn’t recognize half the things in it. Papers and vials and strange rocks with odd markings on them. “You said you know a warlock. Did you mean it? Did he give you something? A healing potion? None of these are labeled!” Jace’s voice grew frantic and shook with tears. He thought of his own powers. He healed so quickly. And his father knew how to use him to heal himself. But never from anything like this-

**“ _You can’t be serious!_ ”**

Jace’s breath caught as he spun around, leaping to his feet to stand between Simon and his father. “I won’t let you hurt him again!” Jace’s voice was almost steady, his hands clenched to fists to stop them shaking.

“Step aside, Jonathan.” Valentine’s voice was low and dangerous as he stalked towards them.

“I won’t.”

Valentine stopped and stared at him. As though seeing him for the first time.

“You think you can stand up to me?”

“If I have to. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him.” He took a slow deep breath. “He loves me. And I love him.”

Valentine’s eyes hardened as he took another step forward. Jace didn’t move.

“You think he loves you? You think _anyone_ can love you but me? You’re _mine_. I _made_ you.”

“You said you stole me.” Jace’s voice grew stronger. “I don’t belong to you. I never did.”

“They didn’t deserve you. She was too weak to even keep you alive before you were born. I _saved_ you!”

“Oh my god.” Simon rasped out. “You kept him. Everyone was so sure... but then...” Simon coughed, panting for air.

“I suppose I won’t have to do anything.” Valentine sneered. “He’ll be dead soon.”

Jace’s mild reeled. His world shifting beneath him. He felt like he didn’t know anything anymore. Like he _never_ knew anything.

But there was something he did know. Two things. First and foremost, that Simon truly loved him. Second, that he loved him back. And there was a third thing. That he would do anything to protect him.

Jace moved forward, grabbing the throwing knife laying on the chest at the end of his bed. He flipped it in his hand, as natural as breathing. Valentine was slow to react. Like he didn’t quite believe that Jace would really try to hurt him. Try to kill him. That hesitation was all Jace needed.

When the knife slid into Valentine’s chest, far smoother than Jace had expected, he wasn’t sure what he felt. There were so many emotions, most of them new. He stood there for a moment, staring at the shocked expression on his father’s face.

And then he let him go.

Valentine’s body fell to the floor.

Jace turned and dropped to his knees, pulling Simon into his arms. He was cooler than he was a moment before. His breath weak.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” His hand hovered over Simon’s face, unsure how to touch him without hurting him further. He held him close, wrapping his wings around him. “I don’t know how to make it work.” He whispered, tears returning to his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Simon’s voice was barely audible. “It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself. Please. Jace, you have no idea-” Another cough shook his body. Jace held him still.

“Shhh. Don’t speak.” He tucked Simon’s head into the crook of his shoulder. “I’ve got you. I love you so much.”

“I love you.”

Jace was sobbing to loudly to be able to hear if Simon was still breathing. He could feel Maia moving about. Her little claws kneaded at him. He didn’t quite register it until he felt a hand move her away from his face.

“Leave him be.” Simon mumbled.

Jace gasped and looked down at Simon. He was still covered in blood, his chest rising and falling slowly but steadily. But his face... The deep gashes left from Lilith’s talons were gone. Unmarred skin showing no sign of injury other than the dried blood. And his eyes... those beautiful brown eyes stared up at him, as though they’d never been gone. Jace lifted his hand and stroked over the no-longer-mangled wings.

“How... I didn’t even... It worked.” His voice was choked with tears of joy and relief this time. Simon grabbed his face with the hand not holding his friend, and turned his head back to kiss him.

“You saved me.”

“How do you feel?” Jace furrowed his brow, not liking how weak and tired Simon sounded.

“Better. Getting better. Let me rest a while. And then we can get out of here.”

“I still can’t fly.”

“I’ll carry you. I’ll take you home. Jace... There’s so much you don’t know. I know who he stole you from. I know your real parents!”

Jace laughed, shocked and overwhelmed. “Rest first.” He lifted him up and carried him to the bed. “And then... the rest of our lives.”

“I can’t wait for you to see it.”

“Idris?”

“The world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are a Blackmore’s Night song.
> 
> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
